Goosebumps
by CMW2
Summary: As always,there was a little jolt of something as their skin touched and she could feel goosebumps rise on his arm:A/A fic in which she,in the words of Angela Montenegro, catches up with her own reality;Rated for lovemaking;25th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I really, really hate being a girl. My monthly curse kept me up all night and I'm exhausted. Of course, my sadistic muse busted through my writer's block so now, I'm typing instead of sleeping. I'll probably get a nap in later on.**

**Okay, new fandom and new oneshot, I'm ready! After the devastating last 1:30 seconds of the In Plain Sight finale, I found myself angry and sad and in need of a new show to become addicted to soothe the pain. Enter **_**Covert Affairs**_**. Although the premise threw me at first (pretty blonde as a CIA agent, really?), I immediately fell in love with the show…and Auggie. Dude is my kind of sexy beast. I also like the character of Annie Walker and their interactions, especially those involving them being all over each other (the sparring lesson of WIN). **

**This Pretty Long Oneshot will take us into the future a bit and take that chemistry between them and let it become what it needs to be.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She hit the bag with force and precision, keeping his voice in her head as a guide.

Annie Walker now realized the importance of supplementing her training and she still remembered her first hand to hand victory. It was one of the proudest moments of her life and she had Auggie Anderson to thank for it. Actually, she had a lot to thank him for.

Without him, she would've given up on her first day. Without him, she wouldn't even be half as good at her job. Without him, she wouldn't have figured out the manipulations of both Joan and Arthur Campbell and she wouldn't have been able to resist Jai Wilcox. The man still worked at the DPD and he still tried to get something started with her but the wound from 3 years before was just as fresh as it had been when she found out about his "assignment".

"_Annie, I was just following orders. You know that it's nothing personal. I just…"_

"_You wanted to know everything about Ben Mercer and get laid in the process. That sounds pretty damn personal to me."_

Ever since, Annie focused mainly on work and family, letting romance truly fall by the wayside.

It wasn't like she was asexual. Oh she looked and flirted but she had never really started anything and it was now 7 years, 5 months, and 3 days since she had been touched by a man. When asked why by Danielle, she could never come up with a solid reason. It wasn't like she was too old. 31 was still considered to be young and there had been offers, _**lots**_ of them, and some of them by studs, not duds. She could've easily been dating or even married but there was something stopping her, something important…

A flash of green light made her smile and look towards her approaching best friend of 3 years.

Auggie Anderson was still the sweet techno geek that she had broken into the morgue with. He had filled out a bit and there were a few strands of grey in his mop top but other than that, he was her Auggie. Everyone referred to them as "Bonnie and Clyde" or "Lucy and Ethel", it depended on the day and the case. She didn't know what she'd do without him…

The bag swung and knocked her to the matted floor firmly, seemingly punishing her for neglecting it.

"Oooh, that sounded painful. You okay?" he greeted as he extended a hand.

As always, there was a little jolt of something as their skin touched and she could feel goosebumps rise on his arm. For some reason, she always did that to him and him to her…

"I'm good. I've got a built in cushion." she replied with a light swat to her ass.

Auggie laughed and went to the bag, holding it steady for her. She continued her exercise but she could feel that it wasn't as effective as it had been. So could he. Silently, he came up behind her and scooted her closer to the bag, his hands spanning her waist perfectly. Annie's knees nearly gave out as a flash of heat went through her and she gritted her teeth to bite back a whimper as his fingertips brushed against her skin. What was going on? Auggie had touched her like this a bunch of times and it was innocent. Yet, she could feel her core clench inside, releasing tiny amounts of her creams.

Judging by the way he moved away, he could smell her. The tip of his tongue unconsciously went across his lips, making the clenching more insistent. Her body had come to life and forcibly reminded her that 7 years, 5 months, and 3 days was too damned long, especially when there was a sweet sexy man literally less than 3 feet away from her at all times!

"Auggie, can I ask you a question?"

"Always."

It was one of their many "things". She still asked even though she knew the answer…

"Have you…have you ever wondered about us being…well, more than friends?"

"Yes.", he replied honestly. "I have since I met you but I…you're my best friend, Annie. I don't want to lose that. Plus, you still have feelings for Mercer…"

"No, I don't. Well, not like that. I would never undo my time with him but I can't let him define me forever. He's not coming back and even if he did, I couldn't be with him." Annie confessed quietly.

"Too much hurt?"

"That and you. I...I really suck at relationships but I think maybe you and me could have something. Something good and healthy and…well, I..."

His fingers gently silenced her and she looked up into his deep chocolate eyes. Even though he couldn't see, they still held depth and kindness and everything she wanted. As she responded to his gentle kisses, the answer to why she hadn't found anyone else hit her full force.

All this time, she had wanted Auggie and only Auggie. Her body knew it and now her mind had finally caught up to the reality, providing balance. Her body still thrummed like a live wire but the edge was off, soothed by her realization.

"Come home with me?" he asked shyly.

"Okay."

_**/**_

He may not be able to see her but that certainly didn't stop him from exploring her from head to toe. As soon as they had gotten into his flat, he had grabbed her and hadn't let go except to help shed their clothes and push her into his unmade (but still clean) bed.

Annie was delightfully responsive, arching into his touches and she had an arsenal of sexy noises that made his control rest on a blade's edge. Her light grapefruit smell had become blended with her musk, the smell that had broken him in the gym. Even if she hadn't gone forward, he would've just to be able to inhale her at the source. It was spicy, sweet, and intoxicating. She smelled different than the few other women he had been with and tasted like heaven.

She waxed herself bare and she dripped like a ripe orange, staining his lips with her nectar as he kissed and nuzzled the heated flesh. This was his absolute favorite part of lovemaking. Most men shied away from going down on a woman, especially if she may not do the same but Auggie was different. He enjoyed making a woman shatter with pleasure and scream for him more than anything, even more than penetration at times. Although, being inside Annie… oh, god…

Her screams were beautiful and bawdy, echoing through his bedroom like the sweetest Mingus.

"_**Auggie**_…" she sighed as she came down from her high, quivering with aftershocks.

As he kissed up her body, he could feel her skin erupt in goosebumps and he followed the paths with teasing, swirling licks of his tongue, particularly at her breasts. Annie squirmed and whimpered, running her nails up and down his spine. Her touch felt like fire and literally made his toes curl. When he could finally feel her warm breath on his face, he tenderly brushed her hair out of her face so that she could see him clearly. She was crying quietly, alarming him as the drops hit his fingertips.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"They're good tears, Auggie. I'm happy. I...I just can't believe we haven't done this before. It feels so right…" she replied in her smiling tone of voice.

She brought him down into a soulful kiss and her legs parted further, allowing him to settle between them. The head of his shaft bumped against her throbbing nub and she groaned with need. He groaned back and wrapped his arms around her, maneuvering her until they were mere inches apart.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asked one more time.

"Uh-huh. _**Please**_, baby...get inside me where you _**belong**_…"

_**/**_

Hearing him yell in pleasure made her shiver with delight.

He slid deep inside her in one go, filling her thoroughly but gently. It had been a while for him too. Not as long as her but enough that they needed to get used to feeling connected to someone again. Auggie pressed light kisses to her lips and she twined their fingers together, bringing her hands up by her head.

"Jesus, Annie…I'm not going to…" he moaned as he began moving feverishly inside her.

It was okay. She was already over the edge. His earlier attentions left her deliciously sensitive so it didn't take much for her to come for him once again. Her lips made a perfect 'O' and Annie mewled as the pleasure surged up and down her spine. She smiled and let him bury his face in her neck, nuzzling as he sought his own release. His hips rolled and rocked against hers, thrusting and grinding against her deepest depths.

"…feel so good…smell so good… oh _**god**_, Annie…" he groaned as he began to lose control.

He was moaning and gasping raggedly into her neck, his face the picture of sexual and emotional bliss. She kissed up to his ear and gently tugged on the lobe as she swiveled her hips underneath him.

"Shh…just let it happen. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere without you. Come for me, Auggie_…come inside me_…" she whispered into his ear, her fingers mussing his hair.

His blunt nails dug into her hips and he screamed loud and long as he shattered, filling her with his seed. She moaned dreamily with each shot and thrust up onto him, taking everything he had to give her. He was suckling on her neck now, moaning weakly as aftershocks raged through him.

They were utterly tangled together and wrapped in his bedding like mummies. They probably looked like a Cosmo photo, what with the goofy grins and sex hair.

"Wow.", he breathed after a while of comfortable silence.

Annie smiled and gently reversed their positions so she could rest on top of him. His skin was creamy and dusted with just the right amount of hair. He brought her down into a gentle kiss and lightly sniffed her shoulder.

"How do I smell?"

"Wonderful. Like you, me, and lovemaking."

Her nails lightly racked over his lean form before tracing around his navel and the thin trail of hair that disappeared under the sheets. He pressed open mouthed kisses to her collarbone and lay back with a dazed smile on his face.

"I always knew that it would be like this between us."

"Is that why you didn't say anything or make a move over the last few years? I would've totally let you…"

"I know but we weren't ready then. **_You_** weren't ready then. But I tell you…the way you ripped my clothes off woman, I'm thinking you're just fine now."

Annie giggled and rested her head on his chest, feeling worn out and warm…so warm and safe and...loved.

Laying in peaceful silence, their fingertips ghosted over each others skin, following the goosebumps.

Their goosebumps.


End file.
